What If
by HoneyBadgerhipster
Summary: Hermione and Harry spend some time alone together after Ron left them to find the remaining horcruxes on their own. Between a book, a nightmare and a dance, there's a lot to consider. Hermione G./ Harry P.
1. Angst

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

 **Summary:** **Hermione and Harry spend some time alone together after Ron left them to find the remaining Horcruxes on their own. Between a book, a nightmare and a dance, there's a lot to consider.**

 **Hey there my lovely's! I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to write another story, I guess there's just a lot going on between school and summer homework, I'm swamped. But never fear, I will update ALL my stories as soon as I can.**

 **The story can be a tad confusing at times, more so with the changing perspectives. I would just like to clear up the setting before you go on to reading the story. It takes place in the Forest of Dean, in a cabin off the creek. They are indeed in their 7** **th** **year at Hogwarts, however this takes place when they began their search for horcruxes. Any who…**

 **Enjoy… (And don't forget to read the authors note at the bottom of the page)**

The warmth of the covers made her reluctant to leave the comfort of the bed. Her feet were tangled in the heap of blankets, while her mind was put to ease by the sounds of the song birds outside the cabin walls. Giving a mournful sigh, Hermione sat up in her bed and grabbed for her paperback copy of The Beatle and the Bard. Of everything she possessed, this was the most important… for some odd reason. Dumbledore chose to give her this book- this useless, child play thing, and yet she could never bring herself to read it. So why was it so important? All Hermione wanted to know was why. Why would he entrust her with this, if there was even a reason. He was an unconventional man, but what always stopped her from doubting him was his indisputable way of always finding a means to do the right thing. It was indescribable. Hermione became so lost in thought, she had forgotten that the leather bound book was still tightly clutched in her hands. She stroked its binding, opening it ever so gently. With it still in hand, she shrank back into the plush bed.

The feeling of a safe haven enveloped her in sure bliss. Time could easily slip away from her at the cabin. She yearned for a lifetime here; a mundane existence among nature. Her mother and father had always loved to take young Hermione to their cabin in the forest of Dean. They've had it for as long as she could remember, and she could indeed remember. Remember the creek, the trees. Remember every rock, every hike, and every fishing trip. The memories haunted her while she laid on the mattress. Why couldn't everyday be this simple; used only to lay in bed and read.

A warm hand grasped her shoulder. Hermione managed a weak smile.

"Hello Harry." Her eyes were fastened to her book, though it didn't peek her interest in the slightest.

"Hey yourself. How can you stand this- the quiet I mean- it's unsettling. "

"It's peaceful. And with the anguish surrounding us, this- this hell we've been living in, I'll take peaceful any day."

"I guess it's a nice change in surroundings than our usual dank tent. Ever since he left I know you've been- well I know what you're going through." Harry looked down and covered his spite with a sympathetic smile.

"Ron chose to leave, there was nothing you could have said to change that."

Hermione placed her hands on either side of Harrys face, gently kissing him on his forehead.

"Peaceful hmm? So…what is it your reading?"

She rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her waist, crawling into bed beside her.

"Um, it's nothing really. I was only hoping I'd find some reason as to why he would give this to me- Dumbledore I mean."

"Well, that's brilliant." Harry fought back a yawn.

"…You haven't got enough sleep Harry. You need to rest."

"Honestly Hermione, when have I ever gotten sleep? There are more important things then-"

"You're having them again aren't you? The nightmares? Harry I want you to be honest with me. I can't- I just don't want to lose you too."

"…I don't know what you expect me to say."

"You're not letting him in again are you!? Harry, you can't let him in your head!"

"Bloody hell Hermione, it's not like I can hold it in- "

"…What happened in the nightmare Harry?"

He got up off the bed and paced its length, his hands were clenched tight together behind his head as he leaned his elbows against the cabins wall.

"It's not important…"

"Harry…please-"

"I said it's not important!" he slammed his fist on the wall before storming out of the room, leaving her to collect her thoughts. A tear graced down Hermione's cheek, before she wiped it away with a single harsh swipe of her wrist.

 _-One week before: back in the tent-_

Hermione hugged her knees, pressing them deep into her chest. Tears filling her far away eyes with remorse. She sat under the shelter of their tent listening to Ron's radio emit names, death totals. Her long finger nails clawed at her pant legs. The scene played back in her head without end. Ron leaving, the fighting and the aftermath. The tent was a beacon of animosity in its rawest form. She could still hear his voice.

 _"_ _How could you understand? You have no family!"_

 _"_ _Ron! How can you s-say that?"_

 _"_ _And you? Are you staying or are you leaving?"_

Each spurt of memory hit her like a title wave, smashing her into rocks. It was that locket…

 _"_ _Ron, if you haven't been wearing it all day- take it off! T-take it off now, you wouldn't be saying these things- Ron!"_

Nothing could stop her tears from flowing down her cheeks, droplets engulfed droplets in endless puddles on her jacket sleeve. All she could do was bury her head in her lap. With every day becoming an endless death toll, every week its own hell, and the book- that damned book! Dumbledore leaves Harry a trophy, Ron a lighter, but Hermione? A book…a childish toy, used to mock her? She wiped another round of tears from her blushed cheeks. Her bushy, skewed hair was fastened with a hair tie in a messy ponytail that cascaded down her shoulder.

Sure enough, rain began to pelt the tent's roof, flowing over the sides like a waterfall. Her milky brown orbs emitted sheer pain beneath her eyelashes. A final tear trickled down her cheek in perfect sink with the storm. It wasn't until a tender hand wiped it all away when she'd finally stopped crying. Harry said nothing. He inched his arm up to the radio Hermione had clutched in her arms like a lifeline. Gently, he turned up the volume and the sound of music encased them in their own world...

 _'…_ _Hey little train, Were all jumping on  
The train that goes to the Kingdom  
We're happy, Ma, we're having fun  
And the train ain't even left the station…'_

He just stood there for a moment and gazed into her eyes before extending his hand to her, followed by a wounded smile that said: it's going to be okay. At least that would be what it would say if smiles could speak for themselves. What had she gotten herself into? Before she could think of anything else, Harry had his hands locked with hers, and pulled her up from her spot on the floor.

"Harry…"

Harry spun her around until she faced him. They bonded in the comfortable silence of the moonlit tent, lost in their movements. And then it happened- She knew he could feel it just as much as she could- a click. The dance became more than just a collection of mindless steps- it became a rhythm, engulfing their pain to produce pure pleasure. Hermione pretended to let him lead, giggling as she watched him struggle to keep time with the music. He made a scrunched up face; one that reminded her of a baby sucking on a lemon. What is he doing? She watched as Harry jerked, strutted and moonwalked while trying to still keep her close in his arms.

"Harry…," She through her hands over her mouth to stop herself from laughing, "What kind of a face is that anyway?" She bit her lip, but couldn't help but smile. Together they drown their sorrows in what Hermione concluded was dancing.

He leaped, jumped around and twirled her across the room while still managing to hold her tight in his arms. They locked hands and spun in circles until both were near collapsing…

 _'…_ _And the train ain't even left the station'_

He was so warm and compassionate. She rested her chin on his shoulder as he pulled her in closer, his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. As the music continued, their friendly waltz became an elegant sway, continuing on long after the song was over.

"It's going to be okay… I promise." He held her tighter, and for the first time in her life, she truly felt safe.

 _-One week later: back at the cabin-_

It was once an abnormal occasion to witness Harry lashing out, but now it became more and more frequent. It was like something was taking over him- feeding off his angst and producing anger in its wake. Harry knew Hermione well enough to know she wouldn't take his comments to heart. She was too smart for that, better than that- better then him. Still she was the closest thing he would ever have to family, and god knew he loved her like she was.

Harry walked into the cabins kitchen- if you could even call it that. The room included a handful of broken pantrys, an oak wood sink, and a small island counter that housed a mini fridge and a waste bin. In front of the sink was a broad window. With his hands clenched tightly around its frame, he hung his head. So much was at stake- too much. Each horcruxe brought them that much closer to defeating him, but with only two handy- well there was a lot more work needed to be done. He wished he could just tell her what he saw in the dream- Hermione that is, but he didn't want her to feel insecure about his promise to keep her safe. Besides, even _he_ wasn't sure what it meant- what it truly meant. For all Harry knew, it was just another nightmare.

"…Harry?"

He whipped around, finding himself inches away from Hermione's face.

"Hermione, look I'm sorry- "

"Harry…" she looked into his eyes with concern," You have nothing to be sorry for…"

"Hermione I-"

"It's okay, I understand," sniffling, she rested his head on her shoulder and stroked his neck, "everything is going to be okay."

 **Well, that about does it for chapter one my lovely readers. I would just like to thank you for reading this chapter, you're all darling! So… what did you think? Pretty please review with a cherry on top? Reviews are like encouraging pats on the back, so please review. I would love to answer any questions you may have in the beginning of the next Chapter in my writers note. Let's try for at least three reviews. You can help contribute by giving me your opinion on the story thus far by clicking that adorable review button below this authors note, or give me suggestions on what you would like to see happen in the next chapter :D Thanks a bushel and a peck!**


	2. Dreams as Sweet as Salt

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Harry Potter.**

 **It's been a while hasn't it? Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you for all of your support my lovelys! You guys truly out done your selves, 11 follows and 4 reviews! YOU BEAT MY CHALLENGE! Cheers guys, love ya'll! Speaking of outdoing your selves, I would just like to take a moment to thank all my fabulous reviewers:**

 _ **FlyteNyte**_ **:** **This fic will indeed involve Hermione and Harry as a romantic pair. However, the plot will be comprised of much more than just their relationship. I don't generally bash any characters… but I have to admit, I'm not overly fond of Ron. I hope I was able to answer your questions, thanks again for your review, awesome name by the way!**

 _ **pawsrule**_ **:** **Thank you so much for your review! Never fear, I will try to update every Saturday (kind of a random day I thought would be the most convenient). If I can't update on time, I will post a new chapter as soon as I can. I promise you, there is a method to my madness :)**

 _ **HarmoniousHerdFan**_ **:** **Don't get me wrong, I swear by the original HP books and characters, but I think I'm going to add a few twists and turns of my own. Thank you so much for your advice, coincidentally, I was planning on following the basic outline of book 7, I guess great minds think alike :) (Harmony all the way!)**

 _ **anotherboarduser**_ **:** **Thanks a ton for reviewing! The beginning was a bit of a rough start, but hopefully the plot will smooth out over time. I really hope you like it.**

 **I hope you enjoy this next Chapter- (And don't forget to read the authors note at the bottom of the page):**

Harry had agreed to take the first watch at midnight. The forest of Dean glittered with a layer of freshly fallen snow. Every leaf, pond, and patch of grass was hidden underneath its heaps. He trailed his fingers across the mounds in tiny circles. It was hard to remember the grass concealed beneath it. Whatever was left untouched by the bitter cold, was brown and withering. No one would have ever guessed the forest was once a thriving home to abundant flora and fauna. He huddled under an oak tree, trying desperately to shelter himself from the heavily falling snow. Despite the flurries, Harry didn't mind keeping watch, in fact, he looked forward to it. The quiet provided the ideal place to think things over, and he of all people knew how important that was.

Every sound seemed magnified in the vast wood. It was hard to distinguish a threat from a fluffy forest dweller, scurrying or prowling in the snow piles. He could picture himself threatening to hex a rabbit or tree leaf, believing it was a Death Eater or snatcher. Every crunch of a twig sent him on edge. He would look up, heart pounding, into the black void, yet see nothing. Still, Harry knew better than to let his guard down. Too many times had heard the lifeless dragging of a cloak on dry brush, and for a moment he thought he heard it again before mentally shaking himself back to reality. There was no way of knowing what or who could be lurking about. As the hours past, the darkness of night deepened. Keeping watch soon became a joke. All he had to see by was the glint of the moon and the light of Hermione's wand.

"You can't stay out here all night you know." A familiar hand placed a mug of hot chocolate in his hands.

He looked up and offered a friendly smile.

"I can try."

"You're going to have to sleep sooner or later. This strike of yours is daft." Hermione reached out and took the locket from around his neck and put around her own, "I think you should head back to the cabin, I can take the next shift."

He took another sip from the mug.

"Thanks but I'm fine, really. I'm not striking. I'm just refusing to- I'm just not- I guess it's just… ya I guess it is a strike."

She snorted, "I guess huh? You know, I can still remember when my mum and I would sit under this tree. We would play hide and seek, my dad and I would always hide in its branches. She knew where we were hiding of course, but for some reason she would pretend not to."

"Must have been nice."

"Ya…nice."

A twig cracked in the distance.

"Harry I need to tell you something. I-"

"Shhh, did you hear that?"

"Harry it was probably just-"

He put his hand over her mouth, "Quiet, I think I hear someone coming."

She pushed his hand away and stood up in front of him, "Harry he's coming, we don't have much time."

"What?"

"Harry, he is going to come and you need to remember something. You need to go to the tree. Can you hear me? Harry you need to find it! You need to find-"

A flash of green struck her and he watched as she feel to the ground. Hermione's arms were still reaching for him as her eyes widened. The forest surrounding them slowed down while her life faded away. A final breathe escaped her lips,

"Harry…"

"NO!" he ran to her aid, but the light had already left her eyes.

Another green flash past them followed by several others.

"Hermione please? Don't do this! Hermione!" He shook her lifeless body, tears rolling down his cheeks, "Come on! We- we have to go!" He didn't want to leave her, he couldn't.

Placing his arms under her shoulders, he began dragging her out of the line of fire.

"We're going to be okay," he wiped a tear off his face," I promise…"

Harry turned around, still holding her tight in his arms, he found himself inches away from the tip of a wand- _his_ wand. The scar on his forehead burned, causing him to writher in pain.

 _…_ _Avada Kedavra_

A burst of green light struck him, encasing them both in darkness. When he looked back in his arms, Hermione was gone. He stood up slowly, Harry was alone. Looking around, he recognized his surroundings. He was standing under a great oak tree, surrounded by boulders. There was no doubt he was still in the forest of Dean. Where exactly he was in the forest- now that remained a mystery.

A scream came from the tree, it was unsettling to hear, piercing his ears with its high pitched shrieks. He looked up, but saw nothing. _'Harry your just hearing things'._ The cries continued until he saw, from the corner of his eye, a shadow creep behind were he stood. Cautiously he began to peer over his shoulder until he was forcefully turned to face Hermione. Her hair was sopping and her face was covered in dry blood.

 _"_ _Wake up!"_

Harry awoke, drenched in sweat. He sat up in bed and processed what he had just experienced. ' _You need to go to the tree'_ , what did she mean by that? What did he need to find? The dream was like a ghost haunting him. It was the same dream, always the same damn, reoccurring nightmare. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he got up hesitantly, hitting his head on the low laying bunk overtop of his own. His feet brushed up against the floor boards. He looked up at Hermione. She was sleeping comfortably on the top bunk. Just seeing her lay there eased his nerves. It was such a relief to see her okay. Harry pulled her covers over her shoulders and pushed a stray hair from her face, tucking it gently behind her ear. So peaceful, so warm. He had to tell her what he saw.

"Mmmm, Harry?" She sat up.

"Ya, I'm here."

"What is it?" She rubbed her tired eyes. Her hand fumbled for the light switch. Once its familiar texture met her palm, she flipped it on and winced as light flooded the room.

"Would you come and take a walk with me? We need to talk."

 **Confusing right? Well never fear I am here to clear up what just happened. So I included this little insert in the story so you all would be aware as to what Harry's dream is about. From the beginning of this chapter to the part where Harry wakes up in bed, is his nightmare. Pay close attention to what was said during the dream, it is VERY important to the story.**

 **With that said, what did you think? I would love to answer any questions you may have in the beginning of the next Chapter in my writers note. I would also love to hear your opinion on the story thus far by clicking that adorable review button below this authors note, or give me suggestions on what you would like to see happen in the next chapter :D Thanks a bushel and a peck!**


End file.
